


A Safe Presence

by wildwesternwoman



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fatherhood, I'm Bad At Summaries, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Sad with a Happy Ending, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 22:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17569088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildwesternwoman/pseuds/wildwesternwoman
Summary: You aren't sure what became of Charles Smith after the end of the Van der Linde gang, all you know is a piece of him stays with you in the form of the son you share that Charles didn't know about. Will you ever find him again?





	A Safe Presence

**Author's Note:**

> This is a based off of a request I recieved on my tumblr page of the same name.

You were more thankful for Abigail than anybody these last few years. She had been a constant companion to you, understanding the heartache you felt after being separated from Charles. You had no idea what had come of him, if he was even alive. All you did know, after Abigail figured it out, was that you were pregnant with his child. 

The day of your son’s birth was a bittersweet day for you. You adored your child and were betond grateful to the Lord or fate or whoever made these decisions that you had been chosen to be his mother, but he looked just like Charles. A rather square jaw, broad shoulders, dark hair. He looked more like him as he got older, too. 

You told y/s/n all about his father and, with Abigail’s help, tried to teach him everything you thought he should know, and everything you thought Charles would’ve wanted him to know. Jack helped, too. He looked out for your little man like a big brother. 

When John writes Abigail to tell him of his purchase of the land she had so adored in West Elizabeth, you intend to take y/s/n and leave. You can’t depend on the Marstons to take care you and your child forever, but Abigail won’t hear of it. You have been just as much of a comfort to her as she has been to you. 

You’re almost a bit shocked when the four of you arrive at Beecher’s Hope on that hot, dry day. The house John had built was beautiful, and to think he’d done it on his own. You only hope you and y/s/n could have a house like this one day. 

Staring at the house as John and Abigail embraced, your mind wandered to Charles. What would he think of you now? What would he think of y/s/n? Where was he? Was he even alive? 

You missed the way his dark eyes would stare into your’s, the intensity, the love they once held for you. You missed the way his arms held you, how always felt safe in his presence, even if he wasn’t touching you. And your heart ached, oh how it ached, for your baby boy. That he was never know the safety his father’s presence brought. The love he surely woul have had for him. 

Movement from the doorway pulled your from your thoughts and your eyes began to focus as a figure emerged onto the porch. A tall, strong figure, with dark skin and dark hair. If you hadn’t known better, why you’d think… If you hadn’t _known_. 

You _didn’t_ know though. 

“Charles.” You said, though more to yourself than those around you. 

“You didn’t tell her?” You heard John ask. 

The figure descended the stairs and advanced toward you, the closer he got the more sure you were. 

“Charles!” You cried, holding tighter to your boy and racing to meet him. 

He embraced you both tightly as you sobbed into his chest. He smoothed your hair and rubbed your back, but he couldn’t hold the tears back either. It had been _so long_ and here you stood, alive, _his_ son in your arms. When John had told him, he wanted to find you, get to you both as fast as he could. But he had promised to help John and wanted to have things ready for you when you surely arrived. 

“You’re alive.” He breathed, cupping your face before planting kisses across your forehead and cheeks. 

“I have missed you.” You cried, looking up into his warm, loving eyes again - _finally_. “We have missed you,” you said, gesturing to your son. 

“My boy,” He smiled, lifting him from your arms and holding him close. 

It was your turn now to wrap your arms around them both. Your family, finally reunited. Finally safe.


End file.
